Sonoko Haruno
by Oswin Reid
Summary: When I died, I never expected to be reincarnated into the body of a pink haired fan-girl. Except her hair's not pink. What the hell's going on! Currently adding to Chapter One.
1. Author's Note

The chapter was lengthed, go check it out!

Thanks, Oswin :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was recently inspired by Darkpetal16's story _Sakura_. I now have an addiction to the self-insert, so I decided to write one. Sonoko means Garden Child, so I'd say it's close enough to Sakura. Sakura is not in this story! She does not exist. Sonoko takes her place, but she is _not _Sakura. She will not act like Sakura, she will not look exactly like Sakura. Just wanted to clarify :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Death is a bit wonky. There's a bunch of theories and possibilities. Some say there's a bright light to take you away. Others that you want outside the pearly gates for your Judgment. There are proven cases (for those of you who watch Ghost Hunters/Ghost Adventures) that some people don't move on and, for lack of a better word, haunt. I, unfortunately, cannot prove nor disprove any of these beliefs. Oh, did I forget to mention? I died.

I'm a firm believer in Karma. Yeah, I know. The skeptics reading this are probably a) scoffing at their browser; or b) laughing their asses off. Let me explain why. Everything bad I have every done has come back to bite me in the ass. No joke. Like when I forced Mike Lewinsky to eat dirt in 3rd grade. I ate dirt while tying my shoelaces in 8th grade. See? Karma. Do not underestimate her, because she will _destroy _you. Karma. Is. A bitch. Period. Do not think she will spare you, cause hell hath no fury like a universe scorned. I should know. I _died_. That's right bitches, Karma _killed_ me.

Now, you're probably thinking, _What the hell could you have done to make the universe kill you?!_ See, this is where it gets interesting. Karma killed me for murdering Billy. Yep. Billy the Goldfish. *crickets chirp* Nah, I'm messing with you. Apparently, I'm being rewarded for good behavior. That's the only explanation I came up with. But you've got to admit you're curious. About _how_ I died. I like to think it was very heroic. Insanely painful, but very heroic. Still, if I had known beforehand the kind of physical torture I'd go through, I might have second guessed myself. How did I die? I was caught between a rock (Toyota Corolla) and a hard place (Mack).

* * *

I. Hate. Suburbia. It's so damn cheerful! Here I was, with my minions; shit, I mean boy toys; I mean... damn it, I give up! Nathan and Samuel, otherwise known as Nat and Sammie. They are my best friends. So much better than a dog. Sammie is my gay buddy. In both senses of the word. He's this hyper ball of sunshine and rainbows. Piss him off, and he tries to kill you with a smile on his face. He's like Hidan in a way. Only he prefers to do it in the name of unicorns.

Nat looks like your typical tough guy. A couple of piercings and about twenty tattoos, but underneath he's a real sweetheart. He won't hurt you. The most damage he could do would be cuddling you to death. Seriously, he's like a boa constrictor. The muscles on him are _ridiculous_. The only one missing today is Karianne. The utter definition of a fan-girl. Karianne also plays for the other team. She is obsessed with Hinata and Tsunade. Apparently there's a lot of yuri for them. Unfortunately, she had a doctor's appointment with her heavily pregnant girlfriend. I'm not going to get into that right now. See, we all met at an anime convention. We all realized we lived in the same area and went to the same high school, so we became best friends and were officially called the Quirky Quartet.

Anyways, here I was, glaring at every cheery smile and cheesy giggle, a dark cloud hanging over my head. I have these moments where I hate anything and everything for no damn reason. I think it's inherited. Sammie, however, was breathing it in like an addict snorts coke. Watching him bounce around with a huge grin scrawled across his face made me want to strangle someone. Anyone. Just as long as I could wrap my hands around their neck and just squeeze a little too hard... Nathan wrapped an arm around my shoulders, instantly snapping me out of my sadistic psychotic imaginings. He obviously noticed where my thoughts were going. "Just think, the next few days, Sammie is going to be out for blood," he murmured in my ear. At this, I struggled to keep the maniac smirk off my face and the evil cackle in check. Yes! Finally, some real fun!

See, when Sammie absorbs too much happy, he goes into what we call psychotic blood lust. He can only take so much happiness and fluff. He just snaps and goes on random rampages. I have a couple posted on YouTube. It's. Friggin'. Hilarious. Some poor random idiot screaming his lungs out is chased around by Sammie in a flowing cheetah print shirt and hot pink tie dye skinny jeans yelling, "You will become a sacrifice for the mighty Unicorn! Surrender your lifeblood, peasant!" all while wielding a chainsaw and some electric blue duct tape. He has surprisingly never been arrested. Well, for attempted murder at least.

I spotted Sammie running back towards us, only to tackle both me and Nat in a glomp worthy of Tobi. We both sigh dramatically, attempting to sweatdrop. Apparently, it doesn't work in real life. Tsk. Shame. "Isn't it wonderful?! So... Many... Chibis!" Sammie squeaked, snuggling into our stomachs, squeezing harder. I started squirming. "Sammie, honey, I can't breathe!" I gasped, Nathan starting to choke on air. Sammie immediately let go, crocodile tears streaming down his face. "Waah! I'm so sorry, Rosa-chan! I don't ever expect you to forgive me for this cruel transgression against you!"

I block out the rest of his speech and Nathans exasperated replies. I focused instead on a little boy playing in the street with his friends. I spot a car careening down the street, tires screeching. All the children run towards their families, except for that little boy. I recall seeing a deaf child sign at the start of the street. My eyes widen in horror as I run to push him out of the way. I hear a loud horn coming from the opposite end of the road. I glance towards the semi barreling down the street with nowhere else to go. I'm by the little boy's side in an instant, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him towards one of the lush green lawns. I close my eyes, seeing my friends smiling and laughing together. _Sorry, Nathan... Sammie... Karianne... I guess I won't be able to catch up to you after all... _I think with a sad smile on my face. I say a quick prayer for my friends and the child whose life I had managed to save. _Forgive me..._ I felt the impact from both directions.

I felt my body squish together, most of my organs instantly crushed. My vision ran red from the blood dripping from my forehead. I could the the screams of the children, and the screeching cries of my best friends. The pain overwhelmed me, but the pain in their voices made my weakly beating heart wrench inside my chest. Tears started pouring down my face. I managed a weak smile before my body went numb and my world went dark. _I'm so, so sorry... that I have to leave you all like this... knowing that I suffered... Sammie... Nat... Kari... I guess this is my final farewell. _The last tear-stained red from my blood rolled down my cheek as I somehow managed to whisper, "Goodbye..." before my heart stopped pumping and my breath caught. I fell into the abyss feeling free.

* * *

When I woke up, it was bloody _freezing._ The chilly air bit into my naked skin as I blinked my eyes open, quickly screwing them shut as the bright white light burned my sensitive orbs. I stayed silent even as I felt a smack on my bottom, unwilling to voice my complaints to the world. _Jeez, dying is exhausting_, I think groggily. I feel a warmth encompass me, and I forced myself to open my eyes to take in a giant man with pink hair. Wait a second... what the hell is going on here?! I died, right? Shouldn't I be in Heaven or Hell or some random shit like that? Not in the land of the giants with freakishly colored hair. The large man cooed at me as he cradled me to his extremely large chest. Well, extremely large to me, anyways. I felt his heartbeat against my tiny little body. Hold on... I'm wrapped in a blanket, in a bright white room, with a bunch of giants who hit my butt. Holy shit! I've been friggin' reincarnated! What the hell, man?! I was really looking forward to everlasting peace! Whose frickin' idea was this?! Someone's out to get me. Seriously. First I die by becoming the filling in an automobile sandwich, then I'm reborn somewhere, I can't understand shit, _and_ my father (I'm guessing at this point) has **pink** hair. **Pink.**

Dammit, if I end up having pink hair or some equally fucked up shit, I will not be a happy camper. Pink is the frickin' bane of my existence. It mocks me. I will not, I repeat, will _not_, tolerate pink under any circumstances. Period. On me at least. I can make the exception for others. Somewhat. As far as I can tell, on this guy it doesn't look that bad. I feel myself being passed off to another person. _Noooooo..._ I squirm, unwilling to be removed from big dude's extremely soothing body heat. I felt gentle hands cradle my small body, calming me down. I yawned, tired now for some strange reason. Who knew being reborn took a lot of energy? Certainly not me. I blearily blinked, taking in the new face in front of me. A woman. _Oh... _I realized. _This must be..._ She smiled, her tan-ish hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, bright green eyes twinkling lovingly at me. _Mother..._ The resemblance to my previous mother was uncanny. I smiled gummily, since I have no teeth yet, and yawned cutely. I closed my eyes and snuggled into the gentle warmth her body radiated. The last thing I heard was, "Sonoko..."

* * *

Being a baby? Yeah, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Okay, yes, there are some perks. Like sleeping all day, people to wait on your every beck and call. You never even have to lift a finger. Of course, you literally _can't_ lift a finger. Seriously? The negatives outweigh the positives. You have to eat baby food, but before that? You have to breast feed. Now, we're all girls here, but when you're mentally twenty-five, things get awkward. Imagine a fully grown woman suckling her mother's breasts for food three times a day. Yeah. Not pretty, is it?

Then there's the fact that both a grown man _and_ woman have to change your diaper. Every. Day. They have to wipe your butt for you. It may be fine for a dude, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm physically 100% female. My mentality is another story. And then there's the fact that you cannot do anything. _Nothing_! You eat, sleep, cry your ass off, and shit yourself. All while staring at the ceiling. I am dying of mortification.

In other news, I'm pretty sure my parents are worried because I don't cry. Ever. It's kind of unnerving to them, I think. I'm obviously not a normal child. I think that's all they want. Tsk. Sorry, guys! You're stuck with me unless otherwise notified by, I don't know, God? Or Kami, as I understand the locals call him. Personally, I think God, I mean Kami, is a sadist. You're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?! Ahem. Anyways, I just reach out for them and gurgle. Oh! Yeah, another thing... I can't talk!no one can frickin' understand me! If I had the normal mentality for my physical age, then maybe other babies could, but I don't, so that's out of the question. Do you know how hard it is to form words without _teeth_?! Didn't think so.

Other than that, things are fine. So far, it's me, Mother, and Father (I already had a Mom and a Dad, so it would be unfair and disrespectful to call them that). I haven't really... sensed anyone else. See, I can literally _sense_ other people. At first I just thought it was because I was paranoid, but it's like... I can _feel_ their energy. Their very soul. I don't really think it's their soul, but it's a good analogy. Kinda like life force. I can read it. I can feel it moving, all the differences when they're emotions change. I'm calling it empathy for now. Until I actually know what is going on. I can distinguish different people from others. They all have a different feel. Father feels safe and secure. And his energy always makes my heart lighter. That somehow indicates his personality. He is very lighthearted. See? I'm not making this stuff up **(A/N: Yes I am :) This'll be important later on!)**. Mother feels like... cotton balls. Soft and fluffy. Then there's like a... shell, encasing the soft and fluffiness. She's very serious all the time. Her and Father are like a comedy show. It never fails to keep me entertained. I can feel them outside the house, too. Some even have a smell. It's just these slight differences that make me able to tell who everyone is. It's really difficult to explain, so I won't bother.

Months passed by, the same routine making me slowly lose what little sanity I have left ever so slowly. Three months after my birthday (which I somehow found out was March Twenty-Eighth), I managed to learn what my father did for a living. And that my mother did it for some time as well. Apparently, she retired to look after me. I feel ever so slightly guilty about that.

It was gorgeous outside. At least, I'm guessing. I wouldn't actually know. All I had to go on was the sunlight streaming through the windows and warming the wooden floors. I had learnt Japanese fairly quickly, considering it was hardwired into my newborn brain. I could now understand pretty much everything they were saying. Some words, it's all about context. I now knew that my name, Sonoko, meant _Garden Child_. I thought it was cute, especially since Father's hair looks like a flower. The color doesn't help.

I was crawling around on the hardwood, trying to figure out how to work the legs on this thing. Apparently, they're too underdeveloped to start walking yet. I huffed, slightly pouting as I plopped onto my little bottom. I suddenly realize walking this early would definitely be a huge warning sign. Prodigies are never really a good thing. They're always forced to grow up too quickly. Considering I'm technically grown up, it wouldn't be so bad, but I still have no idea where I am. Some places don't take to kindly to prodigies. So, for now I would just give up.

I felt rather than saw Father walk by my spot on the floor towards the kitchen. Our house is very open, with no doors except on the bedrooms... and the bathroom. It's really just an oriental version of a mini home. Living room, kitchen, one flight of stairs, then the bedrooms and a bathroom. Okay, maybe not a mini home. Close enough though. The front door is attached to the living room. It's really very cosy. It's definitely better than the last place I grew up in.

"Mebuki! I have a mission. I'll be back soon." Mebuki? Must be Mother's name. I wonder what our last name is? My mother's voice floated out to me, her energy fluctuating in concern. "Are you sure? So soon after Sonoko? What if something happens to you, Kizashi?" Father's name. You really do learn a lot from eavesdropping. I heard his boisterous chuckle as I felt him make his way over to me. I felt his big hands pick me up so I was sitting in his arms. "No worries Mebuki!" he said while his energy swirled in fondness. I grasped his flowery hair, pulling slightly. He hid his wince with another chuckle. Apparently I have quite the grip. "It's only a C-rank. Escort mission." I tilted my head to the side, curious now. C-rank? What is... Oh. I froze. Don't tell me... "And I'm sure little Sonoko can take care of herself, eh?" I glanced towards his forehead, looking for a certain gleaming piece of metal. There was none. I sighed in relief, my head dropping onto his shoulder. "Besides, the Hokage wouldn't give me a dangerous mission when we have Sonoko to take care of. Don't worry, when she applies for the Academy, I'll retire. I promise, Mebuki." My heart sank. No... no, no, nonononono! _It can't be... Maybe it's just a coincidence. Yeah... just a coincidence,_ I thought naïvely. Father handed me to Mother, walking towards the door. I stare at his back. _No... _I though desperately. A standard Konoha flak jacket greeted my eyes. Konoha... Dammit, I'm in Naruto! Fuck my life. Karma? Yep, definitely a bitch.

* * *

It's been a month since I've realized I'm in Naruto. And in Konoha to boot. It's better than Kiri, I guess, or even worse, Uzushio. *Shudders*. I know I'm not an Uchiha, or a Hyuuga for that matter. And I'm definitely not Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, or an Uzumaki. I also know there's no chance in hell that I'm a Sarutobi, Senju or Namikaze. Or Hatake. I also know that I'm not in the Warring States Period. Which means Madara is 'dead'. So, my next mission is to find out when and who I am. It's not going to be easy, especially since, oh, I don't know, I can't TALK! Or write. So, basically, I'm screwed. Unless by some miracle from Kami himself...

"Ohayo, Haruno-san!" A man with really long blonde hair walks up to the piece of wood some people call a deck that's attached to our house. Oh, I forgot to mention. Father takes me outside now! My fading sanity has been revived. I'm finally free! Sort of. "Yamanka-san, how many times... it's Kizashi," Father replys exasperatedly. "Only if you return the favor, Kizashi-san," the blonde says warmly. I rack my Naruto Mind Palace. _Yamanaka, huh?_ I thought, looking up at the dude with really long hair. I don't know how he does it! It looks so... silky... Must... touch... I snap out of my trance only to hear Father says, "Of course, Inoichi-san." Inoichi? Oh, come on! Wait a second, did he say Haruno?! Holy freaking shit! I'm Sakura's sister?! Man!

I babbled incoherently, giving into my urges to be held by the nice man. His energy felt... welcome, almost... but it had a layer of protectiveness that could easily turn into fierceness if his family or home was threatened. I squirmed in Father's lap. He quickly realized I wanted down, and set me gently on the deck, and as soon as my knees hit the wood, I crawled towards Inoichi. As soon as I got to the edge of the 'deck', I lifted my pudgy little arms and pouted slightly. Kizashi laughed wholeheartedly once he realized what exactly I wanted. "Inoichi-san, it seems you have a little admirer," Father chortled. Inoichi looked down at me with wide eyes. I raised my arms higher, widened my eyes and made my lower lip tremble slightly. Adults always fall for this kinda thing. Except Mother. She just shakes her head and picks me up.

Mullet-man's eyes softened considerably, and he gently picked me up. I nestled myself in his arms quickly, flashing the nice man a gummy grin. Oh, yeah, my teeth started coming in! I officially have a couple of teeth! Yay! Inoichi smiled softly at me. "You're a lucky man, Kizashi-san. You have a beautiful- ITE!" While Yamanaka was talking to my father, I had gotten a hold of his extremely long hair. I cooed happily, tugging on it sharply for the second time. It's funny how sadistic children are. Inoichi laughed nervously. "She's got a good grip, Kizashi-san! Now, ehm, how do you get her to let go?"

I heard Father get up as he chuckled. "Here Inoichi-san. Sonoko!" I whipped my little head around sharply as soon as I heard his tone. Uh-oh. That's his 'do not mess with me voice'. I'm in trouble. "No." I glanced back at Inoichi's hair, slightly pulling it once again for confirmation as I gurgled. Father was in front of me in a second, tapping me on the nose. "No." I'm pretty sure I had a stunned look on my face. He... did NOT just do that. I scowled, crossing my arms with a hmph to keep myself from pulling Inoichi's silky soft hair again.

I felt myself being passed over to Father as I grumbled and sulked. "There, there, Sonoko-chan," I heard Father coo in my ear, "One day, your hair will be just as pretty as Inoichi-san's." At this I burst into giggles, flailing around in my father's arms. Inoichi sweatdropped, looking up at the sun. "Well, I better get going. You know how the wife gets when she's hormonal." Kizashi laughed nervously. "Oh, yes, I do. Good luck with the baby on the way, Inoichi-san!" Inoichi raised his hand in farewell. "Sayonara." I waved at my new friend's back, blowing a spit bubble as I cooed. I can't wait til I'm older. Maybe he can introduce me to Ibiki. Insert insane evil cackle here.

In case you didn't notice earlier on, I am one sadistic bitch. If someone broke their leg, I'd be on the floor laughing my ass off. Apparently, that hasn't changed one bit. Yesterday, Mother was making gyoza. Father burnt himself trying to snatch one. Mother not only smacked his hand, but his head too! I was rolling around on the floor in stitches. I found it hard to breathe.

I was brought out of my musings when Father started walking _away_ from the house. I looked up at him, babbling in a questioning tone. "WE are headed towards the market. Your mother needs some soy sauce for dinner," Father answered my wordless question in a serious voice. "And we don't want to upset your mother, now do we?" I shook my head sagely as Father struggled to stifle his giggle. No, we do not want to piss off Mother. She may not be like Kushina, but she can be scary when she has to be. "Now, if you're good, I'll convince Kaa-san that you should have a second story tonight." I cheered happily. Father's stories were _awesome_. Always a little gory. Kizashi only chuckled. "I thought you'd enjoy that," he murmured, cradling me so I wouldn't get hurt with all the people pushing through the street.

I gaped at all the odd shapes and colors, disbelieving as they floated by. I spotted a mane of bright red hair. Wait... Red! This is... I grabbed a handful as soon as it was in reach. I heard a yelp as I cooed happily at my catch. "Oy! Why the hell would you grab my hair, baka! Oh..." I looked up to see the previously furious and heavily pregnant Uzumaki Kushina. "My apologies, she has a strange fascination with hair for some reason..." My father explained. Kushina smiled at him. "Aa, it's no problem. What's her name?" "Sonoko." I gurgled in confirmation. "What a pretty name, Sonoko-chan," she said with a grin on her face. I tug on her hair gently, saying, "Pretty!" They both froze, a blush staining Kushina's cheeks. "Sonoko... you, spoke!" Father said, stunned. "I believe your daughter is right there, Haruno-san." A blonde head of hair appeared behind Kushina. The Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato. Kizashi quickly bowed his head respectfully. "Hokage-sama." "Kage!" I cheered. I grabbed Minato's finger as soon as it came in reach and studied it closely. Fingers are fascinating. "Ohayo, Sonoko-chan," Minato said softly. I grinned. This is the best day of my life.

* * *

One month later I was walking. And saying one word sentences. My third word, surprise surprise, was 'shinobi'. My parents were slightly disappointed, until I quickly called out in quick succession, 'Kaa-san' and 'Tou-san'. In other non-related news, I am not breast-feeding any more. I am on baby food! And I have more teeth! Yay! It may not seem exciting to you, but to me it means I am one step closer to real food. Like ramen. Mmm. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling right now.

I am officially seven months old. But there's also a slight problem. Well, a couple, if I'm being honest. My chakra sensitivity has gone up. I can now feel everyone in the village if I concentrate. Let's just say I never get bored anymore. That, and it's now October. October Tenth. Today is the day Kyuubi is unleashed upon Konohagakure. Today is the day Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina die protecting the village and their newborn son. Today is Naruto's birthday. Kami save us all.

* * *

Holy shit. Okay, what can I do? Nothing. I can't prevent it, I can't warn anyone because it would draw attention to myself. I know my parents come out alive... but I can't save anyone! I know about the Yondaime, and Obito. I can assume Madara is already dead, which is good. Means I won't run into him. I can always befriend Naruto. And then there's another problem. I asked my parents earlier why my name is Sonoko. They said that they were going to name me Sakura if my hair was like my Father's. Since it wasn't, they named me Sonoko instead. So, Sakura isn't my sister... I am Sakura. With blonde hair. Great.

I'm useless. I can't protect anyone. Not one innocent person that was going to die. Not any of the Uchiha. I couldn't save Sasuke's family from the massacre. Because the Kyuubi attack is what started all this. I can't save one... not Iruka's parents, not Minato and Kushina... I can't save anyone. So I swear, that I will become stronger than Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara themselves so I can protect everyone precious to me. Because everyone in this village had somehow wormed their way into my heart. And I will protect them and this village. No matter what. And with that, I fell asleep in my father's arms, savoring the peace while it lasted.

* * *

I woke up to a dark red, suffocating chakra. My breathing labored. _Kurama... Obito..._ I wailed, feeling the pain and emotional suffering of every person fighting and dying. I could feel Kurama's pain, and his hatred, not to mention the loathing and self-disgust. Kyuubi was _pissed_. I can understand. He's finally freed from his imprisonment, only to be controlled by the Sharingan once again to wreak havoc. I can feel the mass of chakra writhing, and all the villagers signatures disappearing for hours on end. I could read the despair, the sorrow. I cried, tears rolling down my chubby cheeks. It was too much. I could everyone's last breath, every quivering heartbeat, and it _hurt_. Then, suddenly, the massive chakra faded away, along with two that were familiar. My heart sank. _No... Kushina, Minato..._ I didn't stop crying for the rest of the night.

* * *

Five years have passed. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Naruto yet. I expect to be heading to the Academy soon. Possibly in a couple of months, when term starts. I'm going to have to act dumb, though. See, I've been working on my chakra control. It keeps me occupied, at least. I use my chakra twice a day minimum. That way, my chakra reserves are constantly growing. I refuse to have chakra reserves like the original Sakura. I refuse to be that weak. I've gotten better at reading a person's chakra. Now, I can feel intent. Some people are peaceful, and force killing intent, like Haku. I can 'see' that they don't really intend to harm. Emotions still best me. I can only read them at random.

I also managed to convince Kaa-san to take me to the library so I can check out some scrolls on genjutsu. Since a genjutsu manipulates your chakra flow to change your perception, I'm not sure it would work on me. I could probably feel where they were manipulating my chakra and immediately snap out of it by fixing my chakra flow. See, my sensitivity to chakra is _major_, since I'm originally from a world without the stuff. So I'm guessing I can automatically tell when someone's under a genjutsu. Even myself. I can always sense when my chakra's running low, or if something's wrong. So I developed a plan to test my theory. All I had to do was run into an Uchiha and ask them to place me under a genjutsu. Shouldn't be too hard. And with my luck, I just so happened to run into one yesterday. It was an interesting experience to say the least.

* * *

*Flashback*

"'Scuse me, Uchiha-san!" I cried, pulling on the tall male's pant leg. I had spotted through the crowd at the market, and decided Lady Luck was going to be nice to me today. He looked down, blinking at my doe eyed expression. "Hello, kiddo. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked with a grin on his face, kneeling down to my level. Dammit, I hate being short! I nodded, dragging out of the crowd into an abandoned alley nearby. I know he let me pull him, there's now way a five-year old would be able to drag a fully trained shinobi. I think he found it amusing. I turn back to the Uchiha, whose chakra was whirling confusedly. "Eh? What's this all about, gaki?" he questioned, scratching his head. I cock my head to the side. Adults love this kinda stuff. "Could you pwease out me in a genjutsu, Uchiha-san?" The guy blinked, his confusion doubling. It was starting to make my head dizzy, so I concentrated on a nearby civilian's chakra for a couple of minutes. "Why do you want to be put in a genjutsu?" he asked incredulously. Obviously it wasn't a very popular request. "Training, Uchiha-san. I want to know what it feels like," I stated stubbornly, crossing my teeny tiny little arms with a slight pout. No one can resist the pout. No one.

The nice man blinked, then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aa, of course, silly me. Sure! Do you know how to release a genjutsu?" he inquired. I paused, deciding to shake my head no. It would be bad if I was considered a prodigy. There's Danzo, and Orochimaru, and Tobito/'Madara' to worry about. I really don't want to deal with them now. Or ever. You know. I'm not picky. He just nodded, like that was the answer he was expecting. "That's okay, I'll let you out in a minute or two. Now, just look into my eyes..." I looked up into the three spinning tomoe of the Sharingan, and I suddenly appeared in a field. A sunlight meadow filled with flowers, a double rainbow shooting across the sky. I scoffed. Please. What next? A unicorn? Floating candy? I heard a whinny and turned around. Oh. Okay, so there is a unicorn. A pink unicorn. I am officially scarred for life. I've said it before, I'll say it again, I HATE pink. End of discussion.

The chakra in my brain felt... tampered with. I remembered an article on genjutsu that I had read when I was... you know, not an almost anime character. Apparently, it affects activity in the forebrain. There was another really long scientific name for it, but my memory isn't that good. I cast out my senses, shock affecting me as I realised I could still _feel_ everyone's chakra. I could sense the Uchiha in front of me, the shopkeepers, the customers... _everything_. Which basically meant even if I was stuck in a genjutsu, I could sense the person who cast it and attack them even if I couldn't see them. This is huge. Most sensors can't do this. They can recognize a genjutsu and dissipate it, but they can't sense things _outside_ the illusion.

I could feel the flow of my chakra, instincts screaming at me, saying something was wrong. Since most five-year-olds can't sense chakra, let alone sense a genjutsu, this gave me more insight into my relatively new body. It was adapting to my adult mind. My instincts were no longer that of my age group. Which is another huge advantage in the shinobi field. I felt my chakra snap back into it's rightful place, the girly setting vanishing, leaving me in the alley with the unnamed Uchiha. See, now this is my kind of scene. I turned around to face the Uchiha directly, and put on my best cutesy little girl smile. "Thank you, Uchiha-san!" He stared at me oddly for a second, making me realise that I probably should've been confused, before grinning and ruffling my hair. "No problem, kiddo. Call me Shisui." My mind did a double take, freezing in awe and shock. No. Friggin. Way. I just met _the_ Shisui Uchiha. Shisui of the Body Flicker. The only known Uchiha with Kotoamatsukami, the most powerful genjutsu in the world. Consider my mind blown.

"If you need help with your training, me and my friend could help. Would you like that?" My mouth dropped open, eyes filled with barely contained joy and awe. Screw not drawing attention to myself. Sasuke was seven when Shisui died. Sasuke is my age. I am _not _missing this opportunity. "Hai, Uchiha Shisui-san! Ano, where are we going to train? My parents..." Shisui interrupted me with a grin. "Don't worry about it, squirt! I'll talk to your parents tomorrow when I pick you up, okay? My friend will meet us there." "Hai, Uchiha Shisui-san!" "Mo ii, already! Just Shisui, squirt." "Hai, Shisui-san!" "Iie, Shisui! No honorifics, gaki!" "Hai, Shi-kun!" *sigh* "I give up..."

*End Flashback*

* * *

Here I was, sitting on the slab of wood people call a porch, waiting for the famous 'Shi-kun' to arrive for the_ talk_ with my parents about training. I hadn't mentioned the little genjutsu session to my parents, for fear that Kaa-san would take away my newfound freedom. I like my freedom. Very much. I need my freedom. Her taking it away would be bad. Very bad. If I'm stuck in an enclosed space for any longer than three hours, I go stir-crazy. Major hay fever. I literally start bouncing off the walls. With a little help from my chakra. My new best friend. It's a wonder what that stuff does for bruises. I had taken a biology course in high school, so I knew how to regenerate and repair the cells. It's really cool. I flipped out when I tried it the first time. My parents no longer have evidence for any of my, ahem, escapades. Now, it's automatic.

Anyways, my new shisho still hadn't shown up when my dad walked out onto the 'porch'. Note my extreme sarcasm. "Aa... Konbanwa, Sonoko. Enjoying the sunshine?" I glance at my father, and go back to staring at the street, hoping the now late Uchiha would save me from the now awkward situation my father had presented me with. I hate awkwardness. In movies, if it seems forced, or awkward in any way, I can't watch. Sadly, my rescuer didn't appear. "I was wondering, Sonoko... have you seen my hitai-ate?" At this, my eyes flicker towards him, then fixate resolutely on my fidgeting hands. He will never get anything out of me. Nop. Nuh-uh. Not a chance. I glance up at his stern expression against my better judgement. Damn my impeding curiosity! I try to hide my guilty look. "Iie, Tou-san..." He drawled, "Really, now? Then why did your mother tell me that she saw you with it just an hour ago?" I squealed as I was picked up and tossed into the air before Dad caught me, spinning on his heel. "Would you care to try again, Sonoko?" he asked semi-seriously as I giggled uncontrollably. "It's in my room... Tou-san..." I gasp through my high pitched laughter. "Under the bed, or behind the mirror?" he questioned. "Mirror!" I giggle insanely as he tickles me a little.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Haruno-san." My father turns around, still holding my shaking form, facing the new arrival. "Uchiha-san!" he says cheerily, setting me down on the 'porch', only for me to collapse on my back, still trembling with laughter. "What can I do for you?" my father inquires. Shisui, for that's who 'Uchiha-san' is, glanced at me in amusement, before bowing to my father. "Your daughter has expressed interest in training, particularily in genjutsu. It would be my pleasure to train her." My father's chakra freezes in shock. "Training?" he murmurs. "Hai, Haruno-san," Shisui confirms. My giggle-fit has since come to a halt, and my father turns towards me, a serious look on his face. "Come on in, Uchiha-san... We have a lot to discuss," he states seriously. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble!


End file.
